Yet Another Bad Poem
by Entipy of Nothing
Summary: Yet another really bad poem about the adventures of Wesley et al. These things tend to drag on a bit and get boring after a while, plus REALLY random. I was trying to write something completely different, but my keyboard was possessed by a pahwraith and i


It was just a normal morning on the starship Enterprise

No temporal anomalies or Klingons in disguise

No warp core breeches, honored guests, or saucer separations

And absolutely no one had to man their battle stations.

It was just a normal day aboard the flagship of the fleet

The captain in his ready room and Riker in his seat

The stars upon the viewscreen moving by at perfect speed

The life support was functional so everyone could breathe.

There was absolutely nothing that would indicate disaster

The ship did not start moving slower, or proceed any faster

Nobody got sent back in time, there were no strangers near

So everybody just sat back, and no one screamed in fear.

Deanna Troi sensed rest and relaxation for a change

And just in case a class-M planet was in transporter range

The red alert was not desired; neither was the yellow

But Worf was ill at ease, being such a paranoid fellow.

Everything was running smoothly down in engineering

In fact, a poker game was on with lots of laughs and cheering

Ten-forward was a madhouse; it seemed the whole ship wanted drinks

Since they had sonic showers they did not need any sinks.

There were no systems failures and there were no power drains

And no one needed counseling so Deanna felt no pains

And Geordi scored a full house and he won a million credits

Data said, "Congratulations" and LaForge replied, "You said it."

There were no illegal aliens; sickbay was nearly empty

Picard got bored with Shakespeare and emerged, Worf standing sentry

Far off in their own quadrant were the Borg where they belonged

O'Brien stood upon the bar and began to sing a song.

Poor Barclay finally gained a flush and ended up stone broke

At 1300 hours, Wesley finally awoke

He thought, "Oh dear, I've missed my shift" but Riker said, "Forget it

"Why don't you go join Chief LaForge and earn yourself some credits."

Beverly and Keiko strolled through the arboretum

In engineering, Acting Ensign Crusher won by cheating  
And on the bridge, poor Worf was so bored he could nearly cry

With nobody to shoot at and nobody to die.

So all in all, it was a completely normal day

And all was nice and black and white instead of shades of grey

Just another normal day aboard the Enterprise

No tachyon emissions or black holes in the skies.

Aboard the ship, though, crewmen were beginning to get restless

The engineering poker game got tedious and zestless

With nothing else to do, it was getting very boring

Upon the science console a lieutenant started snoring.

Said Riker, "Let's all go off to Risa for a while"

And all the officers perked up and finally cracked a smile

The Enterprise warped off through space, oblivious of orders

They didn't even realize when they reached the Klingon borders.

They entered through the neutral zone, which was the quickest course

And Wesley there at ops was hailed and, puzzled, sought a source

It could have been old Gowron, Tomalok or someone else

But it was even worse than that: the Enterprise herself.

"Not another temporal anomaly," groaned Geordi

And wished that he were thirty-five instead of nearly forty

Scanned for chronoton particles, and found them sure enough

He said, "I'm sick of chronoton and tachyon and stuff."

But nonetheless he went about his work as he had been

While Wes said, "Sir, we're being hailed" and Riker said, "Onscreen"

A face appeared upon the viewer, one that Will knew well

It was the face of Sarek, and he didn't look so swell.

"Sir," Data said, "That Vulcan looks terminally ill

"I recommend we beam him here in stasis, standing still"

Picard said, "Make it so" and to transporter room, "Engage"

T'was there that the Ambassador arrived with great outrage.

Of course, being a Vulcan, he didn't show it on his face

But he made his anger known as soon as medics were in place

He said, "I have a crisis on my ship, so please don't quibble

"The universe is being taken over by some tribbles."

It was just a normal morning on the starship Enterprise

No Vulcans, Klingons, Humans, or Bajorans reigned the skies

The tribbles now would rule the galaxy forevermore

They had no idea what this starship had in store.


End file.
